Sneezing Fits and Back Pains
by StoryWeaver56
Summary: It's the end of one of Kira's first days of her sudden surrogate pregnancy with the O'Brien baby. As she copes with the physical and emotional strain, she finds comfort living in the O'Brien's family lifestyle.


_This story takes place right after the Season 4 episode "Body Parts", when Kira becomes the surrogate mother of the new O'Brien baby._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sneezing Fits and Back Pains"<strong>_

Kira Nerys slowly lowered herself onto the couch, making sure not to hurt her lower back anymore than it was already hurting. Despite her efforts, she took a sharp intake of breath as she felt a jab of pain shoot through her body. Kira clenched her fist on the arm of the couch, a wave of frustration flowing through her. This whole situation had hit her so fast she still didn't really know what to think about it.

Kira rested a hand on her swollen belly, marveling at the fact that the baby was finally staying still for the moment. _Key words: "for the moment", _she thought. The baby had been kicking nearly the whole time Kira had been working in Ops earlier that day, no doubt trying to kick his way out and onto the situation table. That would've been a sight, she thought, dryly. Well, at least this whole ordeal would have been over with.

Kira sighed when she realized what she had just thought. It wasn't that she regretted volunteering to carry Keiko O'Brien's baby when the need arose, it was just that—well, to be honest, Kira hadn't expected to go away on a little, insignificant mission to collect botanical samples in the Gamma Quadrant and, soon after she had returned to Deep Space Nine, be a pregnant woman. Not only that, but she would have to carry the baby to term _and _she would have to give birth to him. And he wasn't even hers.

That didn't matter, Kira told herself. She had saved a life by making that decision, and she would do what it took to keep that little, feisty life alive. Even if it meant having to endure sneezing fits in the middle of senior staff meetings and finding herself praying to the Prophets, between gasps, that little O'Brien wouldn't kick Kira's organs to a state beyond repair that even the—as he so often reminded her—_expert _skill and talent of Dr. Bashir could handle. Kira knew that the only way to get through this unforeseen and, sometimes, frustrating situation was to plaster on a smile and keep her attitude positive.

But, despite all her optimistic thoughts, today was quickly making itself known as one of the most difficult days of her pregnancy. The back pains, the sneezing fits, the swollen ankles, the kicking…all had become almost too much to bear today. Kira emitted a soft chuckle as she realized the little O'Brien boy in her womb was somehow finding a way to make Kira as physically miserable as some of her days in the Occupation. Since then, she hadn't felt as exhausted or as hungry as she felt now. Since the day she had come out of the surgery that placed the O'Brien boy inside of her, Kira felt like she could sleep for nearly half the day and eat about double the amount she usually ate. Her back had never ached this badly before, and her nose had never tickled as commonly as it did now. Despite the fact that Dr. Bashir had assured her she was displaying normal, healthy signs of a pregnant Bajoran woman, compared to what she was used to, physically, Kira felt she had seen better days.

But, emotionally, Kira had to admit she felt better than ever. Regardless of the fact that the O'Briens constantly found reasons to keep her in their sights—which got annoying at times—she couldn't remember a time when she was more cared for, more loved, and more pleased with life. Now, she was surrounded by her caring friends on DS9, she was in a fruitful relationship with First Minister Shakaar, and she was doing what she did best: working closely with people who were out to make a difference in this universe, including Bajor. Yes, Kira was _very _satisfied with her current situation in life.

And, for now, with the baby managing to calm himself down long enough for Kira to rest her head against the couch and let her tired muscles relax, with work finished for the day, and with this rare moment of blissful quiet and solitude in the O'Brien quarters, Kira felt more content than she had in days.

Mind lazily drifting amongst half-thoughts and faded images of the day, Kira's gaze idly swept the room. Since she had agreed to move in with the O'Briens, she'd had a mix of emotions. She loved the attention little Molly gave her—the sound of Molly calling for "Aunt Nerys" melted the maternal part of Kira's heart every time she heard it—and she enjoyed the extra help and care Keiko and Miles gave her. But, at the same time, Kira had valued her privacy from before this whole situation had come about and sometimes, after a long and frustrating day in Ops, she just wasn't in the mood to welcome the gushing care Keiko and Miles gave her. A cynical side of Kira's mind told her they were just being this nice for this long because Kira was carrying their baby, but, deep down, Kira knew the O'Briens were naturally very kind and accommodating people. Despite this realization, sometimes Kira couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with her new situation in life. She knew that she couldn't blame herself too hard for her negative thoughts—life had thrown her what Captain Sisko would call a "curveball", whatever that meant. But, at least for now, with no one home, she could have some time to herself.

Kira's reminiscing was pushed to the side as she felt her lower back spasm with the pain the extra weight of carrying the baby around all day had given her. She felt herself gasp with the sting and made herself exhale slowly, hoping the action would allow her to relax, making the pain go away. To her dismay, it didn't help very much.

Kira looked around the room for that back pad Miles had introduced to her the other day. It was a strange-looking thing, she had noticed, but it _had _helped. If she could just find it now…

As she searched for the pad, hoping to find it amidst Molly's toys and colorful drawings, Kira noticed how "homey" these quarters looked. With the mere sight of the trail Molly's activities had made, Keiko's traditional decorations, and Miles' few trinkets from home, she couldn't help but notice how lived-in and loving this home looked. Here, the gothic Cardassian design of the quarters seemed less dark and sinister and more loving and comforting. Kira hoped that one day she would get married, have children of her own, and live in quarters that reflected at least half the love and joy this family shared everyday.

But, for now, with another jab of pain that ran from her back and down her right leg, Kira would have to content herself with finding that back pad. Glancing around the space before her, Kira noticed the contraption hidden beneath a blanket that had been tossed aside. She recognized the blanket as one that belonged to Molly. If Kira found the strength later, she would fold it up and place it on Molly's bed for her.

Kira smiled at the thought of this motherly gesture, and she rubbed her belly. Having this baby inside of her was certainly making some hidden maternal side of her show itself.

Just as Kira had slowly lifted herself from the couch to reach over for the back pad, she felt that familiar tickling in her nose again. Before she could even prepare herself for the coming ambush, she started another sneezing fit. One sneeze, two, three, four, five…Kira lost count and just focused on keeping herself upright for the remainder of the onslaught. At something like nine, the tickling in her nose finally abided long enough for her to stand there, muscles tensed and hands upraised, ready for number ten. It never came.

"Agh!" Kira exclaimed. She wondered what was worse: this nausea Keiko had told her human women underwent when they were pregnant or the constant sneezing fits Bajoran women had to endure. Kira shook her head, feeling her spiritual earring on her right ear swing against her neck with the motion. She angrily rubbed her nose as she felt another tickle starting to come on. All Kira knew was that she was _done _with the sneezing fits. She would march her way over to Dr. Bashir's first thing in the morning and demand he find a way—_any _way—for the sneezes to stop, or at least to abate for the time being. If he was as smart as he liked everyone to think, he could find a way.

Just as Kira was reorienting herself from the sneezing attack, trying to remember why she had stood up in the first place, she heard the door swish open. _Great_, Kira thought. _Right when I actually had some time to myself_…She looked over to see who was at the door.

"Hello," the pleasant voice of Keiko O'Brien greeted her.

Kira smiled politely. "Hi," she returned.

Keiko walked into the room, bracing little Molly against her hip. Molly had her arms wrapped around her mother, her legs swinging with Keiko's motion. They had probably just returned from their daily window-shopping on the Promenade. Keiko had told Kira how she liked to get Molly out at least once a day to get some proverbial "fresh air".

"How are you feeling?" Keiko asked, glancing down at Kira's belly. Kira reflexively placed her hands on the bulge.

"Oh, I'm fine," she stated. She wasn't lying—technically, she was doing very well. Besides, she didn't want to worry Keiko anymore than necessary. "I was just reaching for the back pad." Kira gestured at the large object lying on the ground, Molly's blanket draped over it.

"Let me get that for you!" Keiko placed Molly on the ground and rushed over to help. Kira smiled again, hoping the discomfort of both her pregnancy and the idea of being waited on didn't show in her eyes.

Luckily, Keiko didn't seem to notice. She picked up the back pad and placed it on the couch. Kira sat down, settled into it, and gave an involuntary sigh of relief as she felt the pain start to recede with the comfort the elaborate pillow gave her. "That's much better. Thank you," she said.

Keiko sat down next to her, hands folded in her lap. "Please, don't thank me. It's my pleasure. After all, you _are _carrying my child."

Kira noticed Keiko liked to reiterate the current situation. She wondered if the thought was still so new and strange to Keiko that the repetitive mention of it helped her grasp the concept that yes, Major Kira Nerys would be carrying her second child for her. Kira didn't blame her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kira noticed Molly go over to one of her stuffed animals and start to play with him. Or her. Kira wasn't sure about that one's name yet.

"Now, can I get you anything else? Something to drink, or eat, perhaps?" Keiko looked over at Kira expectantly.

Kira waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "No, no, I'm fine."

Keiko stared intently at Kira. She was probably wondering how to ask about her baby without sounding like she was attacking the Bajoran surrogate mother. After a moment, Keiko asked, almost apologetically, "Did he kick a lot today?"

Kira laughed at the memories. "Yes," she answered, honestly. "It was like he wanted to join the action in Ops. And I swear, every time that wormhole opens it's like he _knows_. For some reason, that's when he likes to kick the most!" The statement shattered the awkwardness between the women. Both Keiko and Kira laughed.

"Well, it sounds like he might be interested in science! Or religion," Keiko added for Kira's benefit. Keiko had been lectured by the current Kai Winn about the sensitivities of the devout Bajorans when it came to describing the wormhole as something of science. To many religious Bajorans, the wormhole was the Celestial Temple of the Prophets. While Kai Winn's berating was, after all this time, still painfully fresh in Keiko's mind and Keiko still had her own opinion of how she should go about teaching Bajoran children about the wormhole, for the sake of the present company, Keiko tried to skirt conflict. Luckily, while Kira was a Bajoran and had her beliefs, she was _nothing _like Kai Winn.

Kira just laughed at the comment, feeling that familiar tickling in her nose begin again. "He's _too _interested, if you ask me." She choked out this statement between sneezes.

Keiko wasn't oblivious to Kira's frustrations. "Nerys, I wish there was something I could do about those." She looked genuinely perturbed.

"Me too," Kira said, then laughed. "But Jadzia's the worst part of it. She counts _every time _I sneeze. And everyone else in the vicinity makes bets on when I'll stop. She's persistent, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm sure she's just trying to cheer you up," Keiko said.

"Don't worry, I'll get back at her eventually." Kira smiled as she said this. She knew Jadzia Dax was only having some fun. She always liked to brighten the mood wherever she went, and Kira approved, even if it meant it was a bit at Kira's expense.

Right as Keiko was about to say something, Kira gasped as the baby kicked. She motioned to her belly. "And here I thought he had finally settled down! He must know you're here, Keiko!"  
>The botanist laughed, joy dancing in her eyes. Then, as Kira grabbed her hand and helped her feel the baby's motion, Keiko fell into a thoughtful silence. Just as Kira was going to break the silence, Keiko spoke up. "Nerys, I just wanted to say…Again, thank you so much for doing this. I know this isn't very convenient for you, carrying my child and having to deal with all the side effects of pregnancy, but this means <em>so<em> much to me and I want to do everything I can to make these next months as easy as possible for you."

"Oh, Keiko, really, you don't need to thank me. You know I want nothing but the best for you and your baby." Kira noticed Keiko's eyes start to sparkle. Either it was the lighting in the room, or the Japanese woman's eyes were starting to well up with the deep pain of losing the mother's right of carrying her child through the pregnancy. Kira could only imagine the pain Keiko felt. Impulsively, Kira leaned over and hugged Keiko. Keiko hugged her back, and together they shared a moment of loss and pain as well as joy and happiness. Kira knew that after this experience, Keiko O'Brien would be nothing less than a sister to her for the rest of her life.

Keiko pulled away and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. Then, a smile lit up her face. "Miles' shift is almost over. He should be here soon. I should get dinner on the table."

"What's on the menu?" Kira asked as Keiko walked over to the dining area and began to set the table.

"Hasperat."

Kira was surprised at the choice of cuisine. "Do you usually eat Bajoran food?" she asked. She was pleased with the entrée this evening, but she didn't want Keiko to force her human family through a meal that wouldn't taste good to them for Kira's sake. She had to admit to herself, though, that the thought of some hasperat made her stomach grumble. After a moment of reflection, Kira realized the spicy flavors of the delicious wrap were _just _what she'd been craving recently.

Keiko shook her head. "Not too often. But I thought this was the perfect opportunity to start. Besides, Molly seems to like it."

Kira stood up from the couch, ready to help Keiko with getting the food on the table. At the sound of the replicator, Molly ran over to her mother. Kira noticed the sound probably signified to the child both family time and filling bellies. In a moment of reflection, Kira wished that her childhood had been half as loving and comforting as Molly's was.

Just as Kira heard the door swish open and made sure she didn't run over Molly, who flung to the door as soon as she heard the sound of her father's voice greeting her, she felt another tickle begin to make itself known in her nose. She scrunched up her nose, trying to keep from sneezing.

"Kira!" she heard Miles call, his Irish accent still sounding funny to her ears, even after all these years of working with him. Miles O'Brien waited for Molly to finish hugging his leg with all the strength her tiny form could afford her, then picked her up, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Molly snuggled into her father's embrace, basking in his attention. "How have you been?"

Kira opened her mouth to answer but found she couldn't control it anymore. The tickle in her nose had reached that unbearable level. A new record of twelve consecutive sneezes was answer enough for Miles O'Brien.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked my story! I really like the idea of Kira being pregnant with Keiko and Miles' baby (and the sneezing fits are hilarious and very clever of the writers!) so I just had to write this little piece. <em>_**Please review! **__But, be warned, I'm only on Season 5 of DS9, so I don't know what's going to happen, so if you have any comments for me please make sure they don't give anything away about future episodes! But, please don't hesitate to send me a review! :)_


End file.
